Dragon Admiral Platinum Reporting for Duty! De Arimasu!
by JakeDragon13
Summary: A 10 billion year old Keronian Admiral awakened from a deep sleep has awakened! will he cause chaos or live peacefully whichever it is our little frog friends are going to have a lot of problems. First og story and will update at least once or twice a week. Criticism is accepted as long as it's kept to a minimum and not too mean please. Slight OC Natsumi pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"KEERROO!" Shouted everyone's favorite little green alien frog for the latest screw up that he has just committed and that has gotten him in trouble with Natsumi once again. After receiving his punishment he got straight to work.

"Why must everything I do in trying to get rid of Natsumi always fail? Oh I know stupid Giroro always has to get in the way everything because of his stupid crush on her." Keroro mutters darkly as he keeps cleaning the house

"Hey Sergeant?" Asks Fuyuki

"Yeah Fuyuki what's up?" Asks Keroro as he looks at his human friend

"I know your planet has had ancient weapons but has your planet had any ancient leaders?" Asks Fuyuki

"Of course every planet has ancient rulers. Why ask me though?" Questions Keroro curious of why Fuyuki asked him an obvious question?

"Well I want to know more of your planet right now all I know is that it's your home planet so mind telling me your most oldest leader to your youngest leader." Says Fuyuki

"Let's go to Kululu for that." Says Keroro as he finishes his chores and they both went down to the secret base that Keroro and his platoon had and went to go see Kululu

"Hey Kululu mind opening up?" Questions Keroro knocking on Kululu's door

"Ku ku sure." Says Kululu opening up and Fuyuki and Keroro see him working on a new invention.

"Kululu do you mind having access to some information?" Asks Fuyuki

"What kind of information?" He questions

"Fuyuki here wants to know the ancient admirals that ruled before our current one." Answers Keroro which made Kululu turn around and look at them and he sneered

"Oh and what do I get in return accessing that kind of information is prohibited and it's very risky and could give us the death penalty." Says Kululu laughing evilly

"I'll let you use me in one of your experiments." Says Fuyuki making Keroro and Kululu surprised at him

"Are you sure doing that may cost you your life." Says Kululu

"I'm sure I want to know as much as possible." Says Fuyuki determined to find out more about our little frog friends planet.

"Alright then it's a deal." Says Kululu and started to access into the Keron Army's most classified information going into the darkest depths of it and reached the bottom to it and accessed the oldest information he could before pulling out in fear of getting caught.

"Alright I got it that was close." Says Kululu

"No kidding you look tired Kululu." Says Fuyuki

"I'll let you know that getting this info put me at risk so you owe me big time." Says Kululu printing out the information he just gained and giving it to Fuyuki

"Don't worry I'm grateful you managed to get it." Says Fuyuki excited as he left their secret base

"So what kind of information did you find searching? You probably manage to gain more than just that." Says Keroro smiling evilly as Kululu laughs evilly

"Of course I managed to gain a lot more." Says Kululu as his printer started printing out more information

"Excellent now we can finally conquer this planet and all its inhabitants in it." Says Keroro

Now to see what Fuyuki is reading on the leaders that lived.

"It says here that their oldest leader lived more than 10 billion years ago from now. His name was Platinum he was known as a Dragon Admiral." Says Fuyuki reading out loud and took down notes of the Dragon Admiral but something nagged in Fuyuki's mind why was he called the Dragon Admiral if he was a frog? Fuyuki kept reading on and the more he found out the more he was shocked. The Dragon Admiral was no more than 14 when he died the same age as Fuyuki. The Dragon Admiral was 7 when he started ruling.

"That's almost insane." Says Fuyuki as he kept reading wanting to find out more. It even says that when he first joined the Keron army he could handle any weapon at the age of five and ruled 10 planets on his own at the age of 6 in fewer than 7 minutes.

"Good thing he's more around anymore or else we wouldn't be alive now." Says Fuyuki

"Fuyuki it's time for dinner!" Shouts his sister

"Got it!" Shouts Fuyuki back and he decided to show his sister the information he just gained and he went downstairs and she noticed him holding the papers that he wanted to show her.

"What's that in your hand?" Asks Natsumi

"Information about the oldest ruler recorded in the Sergeant's Planet." Says Fuyuki handing the papers to Natsumi and she read then and almost dropped their plates.

"No way that's crazy this was a kid who ruled for 7 years before dying." Says Natsumi not believing what she was reading.

"I know I still want to know about him Platinum the Dragon Admiral. If he was still around we wouldn't be here at all good thing he lived 10 billion years ago." Says Fuyuki

"Yeah that's a relief." Says Natsumi as the whole house started shaking

"What's going on!?" Exclaims Fuyuki as he goes under the table with Natsumi.

"It's got to be that Stupid frog I just know it seems he didn't get enough the first around." Says Natsumi angrily as Giroro came in and joined them under the table.

"What is that Stupid Frog doing!?" Shouts Natsumi at Giroro

"Honestly I don't know what he is doing but I'm sure it isn't good because he would do anything like this without the rest of the platoon until an explosion came from the hallway and almost destroyed half the house.

"Oh he's going to get it this time." Says Natsumi as she saw a frog shape in the smoke but it was floating with wings behind it

"Huh what the heck?" And then the figure threw two other figures at her and when she caught them they were none other but Kululu and Keroro unconscious

"Sarge!" Shouts Fuyuki

"Kululu, Keroro!" Shouts Giroro as they saw their friends knocked out

"Who are you if you were Keronian you wouldn't do this to your own kind!" Shouts Giroro materializing a gun into his hands and pointing it towards the figure still in the smoke and then the figure suddenly appears in front of Giroro and punches him across the room and he's knocked out. The figure looks at Natsumi and Fuyuki and they stare back at him in fear.

"No way! He shouldn't be here!" Shouts Fuyuki in fear looking at the paper in his hand

"What do you mean Fuyuki?" Asks Natsumi afraid as she steps back getting a clearer view of the frog it had White skin all over it had a black stomach with a Platinum colored Star on it white a black hat and another Platinum colored Star on it his eyes were yellow.

"It's Platinum the Dragon Admiral!" Right at that moment a Tamama impact was launched at Platinum from behind Fuyuki and Natsumi from a slight gap between them.

"Are you guys okay?" Question Tamama getting between them as Dororo showed up and they saw their fallen comrades

"Giroro, Kululu, Keroro!" Shouts Dororo

"What happened!?" Exclaims Tamama seeing the damage

"They were taken out by Platinum." Answers Natsumi falling to her knees relieved there was help now

"Yeah but he's history no way he could have dodged that." Says Tamama until he feels a hand behind him and he turns and they see Platinum completely unharmed and unfazed.

"No way." Says Tamama in fear and he gets punched across the room and his knocked out as Fuyuki and Natsumi jump back in fear as Dororo gets in front of them ready to fight as he goes into Mail Call and he pulls out his sword and charges at Platinum. Platinum easily dodges all of Dororo's slashes. Then delivers a punch straight at him Dororo barely managed to dodge the punch but didn't see the kick coming and was kicked out of the house and sent crashing through a few houses until Ice covered Platinum and Koyuki came in with Momoka in her power suit and Saburo as Koyuki passed Natsumi her collar for her power suit and Natsumi put it on.

"I don't know what's going on but anyone who tries to hurt friends is in for a world of hurt!" Shouts Koyuki until Platinum moved his head around and looked at all the humans in the room and he just opens his mouth and fire spewed out of it melting the ice that trapped him.

"Nine Star Shuriken!" Shouts Dororo from above as it crashed into the house and he smoked bombed everyone out of there. Now they were at Momoka's estate.

"Who is that Frog and what does he want?" Asks Momoka

"He's a keronian but the best there ever was and was supposed to be dead." Answers Fuyuki

"What do you mean?" questions Saburo.

"Take a look." Says Fuyuki handing them the papers he got of Platinum before getting out of there. They all took a read of them and knew they were dealing with something way out of their league.

"Just what is he?" From this he sounds like a nightmare out of a dream you can never wake up from." Says Saburo

It would seem so." Says Dororo as his chainmail broke and he clutched his ribs hurt badly injured.

"Dororo you're badly hurt." Says Koyuki holding her friend close to him and trying not to put him through any more pain

"But you need the help." He says as he barely manages to stand

"The rest of the platoon is unconscious. Currently right now I'm the only one who might be able to fight." Says Dororo

"But out of everything we throw at him he doesn't seem to be taking any kind of damage at all." Natsumi

"But does he have any weaknesses at all?" Questions Natsumi

"So far no he can almost take anything on." Then they hear an explosion going off and an alarm going off as they all run to the front of the estate and they see Platinum already taken out every single soldier as they lay on the ground as Paul is kneeling in front of them badly injured.

"Lady Momoka please escape while you have the chance I'll hold this Keronian off as long as I can." Says Paul as he stands up once more

"No Paul1" Shouts Momoka tears in her eyes as he charges at Platinum. Platinum looks at Paul sadly and he puts a hand of Paul's forehead before flicking it and he is blown away crashing into a side of the mansion.

"Paul!" Shouts Momoka and launches her own impact towards Platinum and he simply slaps it away like it was a fly.

"No way." Says Momoka looking towards the Keronian in front of them until they hear a voice shouts.

"1/1 Hellmageddon! God's Ultimate Judgment!" Shouts the voice and they see Moa deliver her Hellmageddon on Platinum and he puts up both arms to block the attack and he is pinned down from the attack.

"Now attack while I have him pinned I don't know how long I can keep it up!" Shouts Moa right then everyone delivers their strongest attack towards Platinum and Moa gets out of the quickly before rejoining them.

"We got him there's no way he could have dodged all that or blocked it!" Shouts Natsumi happily

"Guys look." Says Fuyuki in fear as they see at what's looking at and they see Platinum but he looks different instead his wings were scaly and so was the rest of his body his eyes were those of snakes and he blew the fire away with a flap of his wings.

"No way after everything we threw at him he's still up." Says Saburo

Then suddenly they see Platinum change back to his normal form and kneel and start to breathe hard.

"What the hell?" Asks Natsumi confused

"It seems he used a lot of energy changing into that form this is our chance." Says Koyuki until Fuyuki stops her

"Wait look closely." He says and they see that Platinum starting to crawl around aimlessly as if looking for something.

"What's he doing?" questions Moa

"Look here." Says Fuyuki showing them a picture of Platinum having a necklace around his neck

"It seems that necklace is important to him and he's looking for it and I think I know why." Says Fuyuki as he shows them the same necklace in his hands.

"Before we got out of there I somehow got a hold of this and I think he knows it's here and is looking for it." Says Fuyuki as he starts to walk over to Platinum as Platinum starts to have a panicked look on him as he keeps looking for the necklace

"Here." Says Fuyuki kneeling in front of Platinum showing him the necklace

This is important to you." Says Fuyuki as he puts the necklace around Platinum's neck and Platinum looks at it and smiles and starts to have tears in his eyes and hugs Fuyuki

"So all this trouble all because he was missing something important and he would do anything to have it back." Says Dororo

"It seems it's the only thing he has letting him know that he used to have something before." Says Koyuki

"If he's the Dragon Admiral it seems he knows that the era has changed dramatically from his time." Says Saburo

Then they see Fuyuki carrying Platinum in his arms as he walks over to them then he sets Platinum down and Platinum bows down and seems to be asking for forgiveness.

"It seems he's sorry for the trouble he's caused and is willing to try anything to fix it." Says Fuyuki and they hear Platinum speak a strange language to them

"It seems we'll have to teach him our language too." Says Natsumi until Platinum looks at her and she looks back then Platinum jumps and kisses Natsumi on the lips and everyone just looks shocked at what Platinum did but Natsumi looked like she was about to faint as Platinum seemed to transform into a human before their eyes he had platinum hair, a white hoodie and pants along with white shoes, He has yellow eyes and light tan skin about the same skin tone as Fuyuki. But Natsumi seemed to kiss back because Platinum may have stolen her first kiss but it was unlike anything she felt. She felt something inside her stir. Then Platinum pulled away.

"I am sorry for the trouble I caused. I hope I can do anything to repay for the trouble I caused." Says Platinum bowing to them

"Wait how can you talk?" Questions Momoka shocked

"You see back in my time we used lip contact to speak another language so Natsumi here isn't the first girl I kissed." He answers

"Just any girls have you kissed?" Questions Saburo

"I've lost count after conquering my one-hundred and fifty-seventh planet." Answers Platinum

Wait before you were close to killing us now you're all peaceful." Says Fuyuki confused

"My intention was never to kill anyone besides anybody who came into contact with me is just in a sleeping state that each of my attacks has. The injuries they have aren't real they just feel the actual pain of a real injury but they will feel fine after an hour." Says Platinum

"So wait Dororo isn't hurt at all just in a pain state that you left him." Says Koyuki tears in her eyes

"That is correct but he will still feel pain so take it easy." Platinum answers

"I'm so glad!" Shouts Koyuki and hugs Dororo and he hugs her back

"I still have to fix this mess thought." Says Platinum as he closes his eyes and an Aura starts to come off him and it suddenly surrounds the whole planet and then disappears and they see that everything destroyed around them is fixed and everyone has woken up and has woken up.

"No way what did you do?" Questions Fuyuki excited

"I just fixed everything. Also informed everyone minds of what has happened before awakening." Says Platinum

"We already know and so does everyone else." Says Natsumi

"Yes but only people that came into contact with me will know what happened except the rest of the world." Says Platinum

"Cool well it's getting late we should be getting home." Says Fuyuki

"Yeah." Says Natsumi

"Um excuse me but do you mind if I stay with you guys for the time being." Says Platinum to Natsumi and Fuyuki

"Well I guess but we're going to have to talk with our mom about that." Says Natsumi

"Don't worry I think I can talk to her myself about the problem." Says Platinum as he walks with them and everyone left to go home only to find a very angry Giroro and a fearful Keroro. Giroro immediately attacked Platinum but Platinum just kicked Giroro's chin upwards and made his head stuck in the ceiling.

"Jeez Giroro just because I kicked your but once doesn't mean I'll lose the next time we fight." Says Platinum tiredly and he yawns

"You sound tired." Says Natsumi

"Well today has been exhausting." Says Platinum as he lays down on one of the couches he put his hood on and closed his eyes.

"Platinum are you sure you don't want to eat?" Asks Natsumi but she didn't get answer back all she got was some soft snoring for an answer.

"He really did fall asleep." Says Natsumi softly as she checks on Platinum and he looks peaceful as she slowly removed his hood he seemed at ease and in her head cute.

Fuyuki brought down a blanket for him and both Natsumi and Fuyuki slowly place it on him.

"I wonder how he's still alive after all this time and just what brought him out of hiding." Says Fuyuki

"I was wondering the same thing he existed 10 billion years ago and now he's here." Says Natsumi

"Kids I'm home!" Shouts their mother's voice

"Uh oh." Say the brother and sister in sync.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom you're home." Says Fuyuki nervously

"Of course I'm home." She says confused of why her son was acting strangely.

"Hey mom how about I get dinner started and how about we eat in the frog's room?" Suggests Natsumi also nervous now Aki was getting suspicious

"You both are hiding something I just know it and it seems to be in the living room or kitchen isn't it?" She questions them

"Um…"answers both of her children and before they could say anything else their mom has entered the living room and found Platinum

"Natsumi, Fuyuki, just who is this young man sleeping on our couch?" She questions her children

"Well you see…" starts Fuyuki and then he explains everything that has happened from the beginning to end and the whole time Aki had a serious look on her face.

"So let me get this straight he's another Froggy alien but is in his human form?" asks Aki

"Yeah pretty much." Answers Fuyuki

"That super a born leader deep in hibernation that has finally awakened will make new ideas for my manga!" Shouts Aki gleefully and Platinum stirs in his sleep and starts to wake up

"Wha-what's going on?" Questions Platinum waking up

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Says Aki apologizing

"Ah you must be Natsumi's and Fuyuki's mother an honor to meet you." Says Platinum bowing to her in greeting

"Oh please the honor's all mine and no need to be so formal to me." Says Aki placing a hand on Platinum's shoulder

"I'm sorry I was usually taught to greet others in such a manner by my parents and by my siblings." Says Platinum as he stands and stretches

"Well I must say you are very well mannered." Says Aki

"Thank you um…" Says Platinum not really knowing Aki's name

"Oh my name is Aki but you can call me mom if you want." Says Aki

"Alright thank you mom." Says Platinum smiling and his stomach growls and the three Hinatas laugh at the sound.

"Someone's hungry." Says Natsumi happily and blushing a little

"I'm sorry being in deep hibernation doesn't exactly mean you get to eat." Says Platinum blushing at the sound his stomach was making

"Then join us for dinner I'm sure you'll love Natsumi's cooking." Says Aki

"Really she cooks most of the meals?" Questions Platinum

"Well it's because since I'm usually working I have to provide money so there's food on the table." Says Aki

"Ah how would you like it if I got to help out in the family?" Suggests Platinum

"Are you serious?" Questions Fuyuki

"Sure I mean that way mom here can spend more time at home with us." Says Platinum

"That's nice but what kind of job would you get?" Questions Aki

"I'll figure it out once I go through a few job searches I think I'll find out." Says Platinum

"Okay but first let's eat." Says Natsumi serving everyone and then Platinum tries the food and his eyes go wide of how good it was

"It's really good Natsumi. I had no idea you were such an amazing cook this is great." Says Platinum happily eating his food and Natsumi blushes at that comment

"Oh it's no biggie.  
Says Natsumi slightly blushing and eating herself of course this didn't go unnoticed by Aki or Giroro. Giroro was outside cooking sweet potatoes and was seething with envy towards Platinum.

"Damn that Platinum I swear if he tries anything with Natsumi he's going to be in a world of pain." Says Giroro apparently Platinum left out the part of kissing Natsumi out of everyone's brains. After dinner everyone went to bed but Platinum was still up and was searching through jobs and found that that seemed interesting.

"This one's perfect." Says Platinum and he applied for the job and got it. The next morning Platinum was getting ready for work while Natsumi and Fuyuki left early for school.

"So Platinum you got a job?" Questions Aki

"Yeah I got to get going see you later." He says leaving the house as Aki got ready for work herself. At Natsumi's and Fuyuki's school Natsumi has just entered her classroom and found Koyuki.

"Good morning Koyuki." Says Natsumi greeting her ninja friend

"Hi Natsumi so has Platinum been accepted into your family?" Asks Koyuki

"Yeah he has and he's getting along so well with everyone apparently he's going to be helping out with the home by working and helping provide money." Says Natsumi

"Really has he found a job yet?" Questions Koyuki

"Apparently so this morning he was getting dressed but I haven't found out for which job yet." Says Natsumi

"Wow he sure moves quickly." Says Koyuki

"Yeah he does." Says Natsumi agreeing then the bell rang and everyone was in their seats and the door to Natsumi's classroom opened and the whole class could not believe their eyes as they saw the person come in and then write his name on the board.

"Hello Class my name is Mr. Dragoon but since I want to leave a good first impression you may call me Platinum I'm going to be your substitute for today now let's get class started shall we." Says Platinum towards the class and Natsumi's heart was beating no it was pounding as if it were ready to burst out of her chest.

"Platinum is at my school working as a substitute teacher!" Shouts Natsumi in her thoughts

"Now I'm going to call out everyone's name and if you hear your name raise your hand and say here if you do not hear your name then I will mark you absent no excuses." Says Platinum and he calls out everyone's name and everyone was there.

"Alright it seems everyone is here." Says Fuyuki and as soon as he turned his back and grabbed the chalk a balled up piece of paper was thrown at him and he threw the chalk behind him so fiercely the paper and chalk stuck to the boy's desk that threw the paper.

"Now young man; are we going to have any more problems from now on?" Questions Platinum looking back over his shoulder at the boy as the boy shook his head.

"Good now I suggest you do not cause any trouble I would really not to leave a bad note on you to your teacher. That goes for the rest of you especially you Natsumi since you are a star student." Says Platinum grabbing back the chalk and starts to begin the lesson and then the first bell went off.

"That's all for today class." Says Platinum ending the lesson and then Natsumi went up to Platinum.

"Platinum what are you doing here?" Questions Natsumi

"Huh oh just working Natsumi." Answers Platinum

"I can see that but here at my school?" Asks Natsumi

"Natsumi just because I'm a substitute doesn't mean I'm any different. Besides you and I are living under the same roof. So I suggest you get to your next class. Says Platinum getting close to Natsumi

I wouldn't want a star student like you to be late to her class. Unless you have another question?" Asks Platinum

"No I don't." Says Natsumi blushing at how close Platinum was

"Good now get going." Platinum says and Natsumi was about to leave until she got pulled back and was hugged by Platinum and she felt herself go red.

"Have a good day." Whispers Platinum into her ear

"Yeah you too." Says Natsumi hugging him back and then they separated and Natsumi felt like exploding with joy as she walked to her next class. Then when lunch came she decided to have lunch with Platinum and she found him on the roof eating a certain type of sandwich.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Asks Natsumi

"Not at all Natsumi." Says Platinum and she sat next to him and began to eat her bento.

"Say Natsumi would you like to try some of this?" Questions Platinum as he hands her a half of the sandwich.

"Um sure." She says taking it and their hands touched and he quickly took a bite and she tasted to find out it was spicy.

"It's spicy." She said

"Yeah I have a nag for spicy food." Says Platinum smiling and he opened a can of tea and figured Natsumi would want some.

"Want some?" Asks Platinum as he hands the can to her.

"Uh sure." Natsumi says blushing and Platinum finishes the rest of the Sandwich he gave Natsumi full.

"That sandwich he ate was an indirect kiss with food and this next one is going to be by drinking out of the same can and we've already kissed once why am I so nervous!?" Exclaims Natsumi deep in thought then she raises the can to her lips and drinks out of the can and hands it back to Platinum

"Thanks for spending lunch with me." Says Natsumi blushing and she gets up and so does Platinum

"How about I walk you to your next class?" Suggests Platinum and she blushes even more if possible.

"O-Okay" Says Natsumi as they both walked together as they walked together Natsumi wanted to hold his hand but just couldn't find the courage to until Platinum held hers and his hand felt warm to her.

"Natsumi come on let's hurry." Says Platinum walking faster

"Right." Says Natsumi catching up with Platinum and then they reached her next class and Platinum started to walk away.

"Um Platinum thanks for spending lunch with me and for walking me to class." Says Natsumi bowing to him

"It's no biggie Natsumi now get inside or else you'll be late." Says Platinum as he smiles at her and she smiles back and the he leaves to teach his next class and Natsumi went into her next class.

"I wonder if I'll ever find the courage to ask him out." Says Natsumi deep in thought as he looked out her classroom's window.

"What are you thinking remember there's Saburo to think about but Platinum is so kind and sweet, he even shared his own lunch with me and the kiss we shared it felt so right." Continues Natsumi in her thoughts wondering just how she felt about Platinum.

Then school ended and Platinum started to walk home finishing the report on all his classes and also grading the assignments that were due.

"Today wasn't so bad maybe I'll have Fuyuki for a student next time. Today sure was fun although Natsumi acted strangely today oh well despite that I'm glad I got to get this job." Says Platinum deep in thought as he walked home and he saw a woman being harassed and quickly walked over.

"Hey punks what do you think you're doing?" Questions Platinum annoyed with the group of guys surrounding the woman.

"And who do you think you're calling a punk kid?" Questions one of them

"The kid who can kick your ass." Says Platinum cracking his knuckles and annoyed he was called a kid

"Oh sure look at me I can anybody's butt news flash kid you can beat me u-Gah!" Shouts the same guy in pain as Platinum just sent a single straight to his gut and he doubled over in pain and fell to the ground and then the rest of the group rushed at Platinum and Platinum took them all out. And they were on the ground writhing in pain.

Are you okay?" He asks the woman and she nods and thanks Platinum and leaves glad to be saved.

"Damn this planet is dangerous if there are things like this happening." Says Platinum in thought as he walked home once he arrived home he saw that no one was home

"I guess I should start dinner. Natsumi made dinner last time I guess I should make dinner as a favor." Says Platinum happily as he started to cook for the new family he had.


End file.
